The Return
by EverGreenGlow
Summary: After 5 years of training Toshiru hasn't returned and Momo needs to see him again, but will he be the same Toshiru when he returns.


Yeah sorry this is kind of random but i was bored, anyway if you don't like or if you do then tell me.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It had been 5 years since the Aizen incidant and after which the Head Captain told each Captain to follow him to a special training area he even said that some of them might not return at all, and so far none of them have.

"Momo, Momo wake up" she quicky looked up at Rangiku "what's the matter with you, Momo you seem so...distant"

"it's no use Rangiku, she hasn't spoke a word since the Captain's left" kira told her as she went back to her seat on the porch

It was the middle of winter, Shiro-chan's favourite month, her, Kira and Rangiku were sitting outside the Tenth Division as they watch the shimmering snowfakes fall on the already snow covered ground. God she missed him, i mean why did they have to train anyway the battle was over the most they had to worry about was the odd hollow, but i guess she couldn't escape the fact the they _had_ left...but more importantly Toshiro left.

_"__**Atention**__" _a woman on a loudspeaker (loud enough to hear across the Soul Society) spoke "_**We have just resceived the informantion that Captain Shunsui Kyo**__**raku**__** and Captain Toshiru Hitsugaya have now entered the Seireitei and have been taken to squad 4 to recover.**__"_

"Toshiro..."

~~ Squad 4~~

The two Captain's had been treated for their wounds and were now recovering. Since it had been 5 years since Toshiru had left grow, a lot and was now just as tall as Ichigo (the training helped) but because of his hight he grew out of his old uniform and had to borrow someone elses. They were sitting on the floor next to the beds they were _suposed_ to be sleeping in but had decided the ground was much comfier, and of course this being Shunsui he had a 'few' bottles sake with him and between them they had finish at least 10 bottles and were quite drunk.

"I never, never thought we'd be the first ones to get out of there" Shunsui stated while pouring another drink.

"Me nethers" Toshiru then downed a whole bottle of sake.

"Ya know we don't have to stay here, why don't we go for a wonder around the Seireitei" Shunsui said while getting up.

"sounds good to me" Toshiru replied and followed the other Captain and escaped out the window.

~~ Tenth Division ~~

"Momo he's back! come on lets go to Spuad 4 and how he's doing, Momo, Momo!" Rangiku said as they both tryed to shake her back to reality.

"_He's back he's really b..._" Momo lost her trail of thought as the speakers came on again.

_"__**Someone has just been in to check on the two Captain's but it seems that they have dissapeared, leaving behind 11 empty sake bottles. We have already sent squad 4 out to look for them but if you find then please report back to us."**_

"where could they hav-?!" but Kira was cut of by something he really didn't expect.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty, i feel pretty and.. hi guys" Toshiru sung, Captain Kyoraku had been dragged off by Nanao long ago.

Everyone just steared at him in disbelief.

"I think i'm going crazy because right now i can see a taller, hotter version of Hitsugaya drinking sake and singing!" Rangiku said almost fainted in shock, Momo however had a different reaction.

"Toshiru!" Momo ran to him and rapped her arms around him.

"Momo" he said in a soft voice and just seemed to shake off the 6 and a 1/2 bottles of sake he drank.

"Toshiru so i'm glad your back you have no idea how much i missed you" she cryed into his chest then tilted her head upwards so she was looking at him with teary eyes and a wide smile.

"Hey! That's Captain Hitsugaya to you" he replied and rapped his arms around her and smiled back.

At that moment they were they only people in the whole of the Soul Society as Momo rapped her arms around his neck and they shared a loving, passionate kiss.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Well it didn't make much sence but if you like it I might add another chapter (if I can be bothered), but for now it's complete. ^-^


End file.
